


Meet the Family

by Shade_Child1



Series: Oasis and her myths [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meet the Family, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Child1/pseuds/Shade_Child1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family wants to meet Oasis Bau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Family

“Chiron,” Oasis said leaning into his side reading a book.

“Yes, Oasis?” Chiron said skipping rocks in the stream and trying not to disturb her too much.

“Well, you see the solstice is coming up,” Oasis said airily

“Yes, I know.” Chiron replied suspiciously.

“And we’re celebrating on mount Olympus.”

“Okay?”

“Would you like to come with me?”

“Of course, but what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing.”

“Alright then.”

So on the day of the solstice Chiron stood at the pier waiting for Oasis. (Though technically he didn’t have to be at the pier to wait it’s just where he ended up after his walk around the camp.)

“Hay, thought we were meeting at the big house what are you doing out here?” Oasis said teasingly with a smile on her face.

“Just thinking and walking and ended up here and continued thinking.” Chiron said watching the sun set.

“Ya, it is a pretty place to think ‘specially at sunset good view.” Oasis said admiral though the last part she said admiring Chiron.

“Indeed not the best I’ve ever seen but close second, don’t tell your brother I said that though he’d probably have a fit.”

“I don’t know might just depend on the first. Now come on before we’re late.”

“I thought you were always late though.”

“No, I get there and make an entrance which is not the same.”

Twenty minutes later they were at the doors to the main temple.

“Ready?” Oasis asked putting her hand on the door.

“Yes.” Chiron said smiling indulgently at the mischief in her expressive eyes.

“’kay, one…two…three!” She said throwing the doors open on three and sending thunder and lightning crashing across the ceiling.

“Oasis, my favorite baby sister.” Yelled Hermes.

“I’m your only baby sister stoop.” Oasis said dryly with a smile.

“Right, whatever. Chiiiron.” Hermes said good naturedly. “Well first things first,” he said wrapping Oasis in a bear hug and lifting her about half an inch off the ground.

“Now with that out of the way. Chiron, hurt my baby sister and you’ll wish you were never born.” He said with a big smile full of intent.

“Of course, Lord Hermes.” Chiron said with wide eyes.

“Well, bye Herm.” Oasis said. Then remembered something, “Hermes, where’s Ares?”

“Over there.” He pointed, what seemed to Chiron, some vague direction but Oasis seemed to understand as a direct place.

“’kay thanks.” She said giving her brother a kiss in the cheek and giving him a hug, “come on Chiron.”

“He was serious wasn’t he?” Chiron asked as they made their way to Ares who he still hadn’t spotted.

“’bout what?” she asked looking around and hopping on her toes trying to see above or between everyone.

“About you know if I hurt you.”

“Oh, ya but don’t worry he wouldn’t kill you, just make your life a living hell.” She replied nonchalantly.

“Right” he said after gulping.

“Oh, found ‘im. Ares!”

“Huh, Oh baby sister!” Ares said swooping her up into a bear hug and swinging her around. “How are you? Oasi.”

“Fine.”

“Good.” He said gifting her with a rare smile. “Chiron, hurt her and I WILL kill you.” He said with a look that promised that and more.

“Of course, Lord Ares.” Chiron said gulping and stepping back while Oasis just stood smiling at her brother like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

“Well, we need to go see the rest of the family and you should probably get back to your womanizing and staying away from Apherditty I’m sure.” She said with a knowing look at her brother.

“’course, dads over that way with mom.” He said with a once again vague motion that seemed to be clear as day to Oasis.

“Thanks.” She said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a huge hug.

“So,” Chiron said trailing off.

“Yes, he was serious you’ll learn that when it comes to me, my family is very protective.” She said almost sidetracked.

“’right.”

“Mommy, Daddy!” She said running up and hugging them simultaneously.

“Hello sweet heart.” Hera said hugging her daughter back.

“Hello my little lightning strike.” Zeus said waving the dryads off and hugging his daughter.

“Lord Zeus, Lady Hera” Chiron said bowing low.

“Centaur.” Zeus responded, “I mean, Chiron.” He fixed after getting an elbow from Hera.

“Chiron, good to finally meet you proper.” Hera said with a smile. “Now if you hurt our daughter you’ll know the meaning of both life and death.” She said with that same smile and a promise in her eyes.

“And I’ll make sure of it.” Zeus said.

“Ya, now is Hades here yet?”

“Yes, he’s over there.” Hera said, cue vague wave again.

“’kay.”

“Hades! Persephone!”

“Hello, Nightshade!” Said Hades with a satisfied smirk at Demeter.

“Hay, little one.” Said Persephone smiling at Oasis.

“Hiay,” she said grabbing each one around the middle in turn. “Hades stop smirking at Demeter a’ cause if you cause a colder than necessary winter I’m coming after you.” She said giving him a warning glare.

“Yes, Nightshade.” He said gulping, which surprised Chiron.

“Good!” She said back to smiling truly happy leaning into Chiron who was standing behind her.

“Of course, now Chiron, hurt her and you’ll get a one way ticket to the furies outside the palace.”

“Well, I want to see Demeter since she’s right there bye-bye.”

“See you later.”

“’till later, Nightshade.”

“Deme, how are you.” Oasis said hugging Demeter tight around the middle.

“Fine, about to kill Hades but fine.” Demeter said with a wide smile.

“Sounds like fun, I’ll help.” Oasis said taking a swig from the beer she summoned.

“Your fathers going to pop a cap if he sees you drinking that.” Said someone from behind them.

“Poseidon!” Oasis said smiling and downing the rest of her beer. “One, oh well. Two, Hi.”

“Hi, Water lily.” Poseidon responded with a chuckle.

“Well, I’m gonna get going then, careful with her heart, Chiron.” Demeter said leaving.

“Chiron,” Poseidon said with a curt not to Chiron hugging his niece. “Water lily what have you been told about threatening Hades.”

“Ta not to.”

“Exactly now he’s jumpier than a chiuawa.”

“Oops.” Oasis said sweetly.

“Uh-huh,” Poseidon said with a soft chuckle shaking his head. “Right. Chiron keep an eye on her. But if you know what’s good for you it won’t be too close for a while or I swear…” He said trailing off at the end.

“Ya, well you seen Dy yet?”

“Ya, over there…somewhere.”

“Does all of your family just vaguely wave all the time?”

“It’s not vague dear, its encompassing.”

“Right.”

“Dy, no wine you know that.” She said mock chastising.

“Right, well I’ve already threatened you so you already know.” He said to Chiron hugging his sister.

“Yes, so you’re telling me I’m going to be threatened by everyone but Persephone and Demeter tonight?” Chiron asked.

“Most likely.” Said Dionysus and Oasis at the same time.

“You knew.” He said looking at Oasis accusingly.

“No, but I did expect it when papa said to invite you.”

“And you didn’t think to warn me?” Chiron said annoyed.

“Why? So you could refuse and hurt her by leaving her deal with any back lash.” Said a female voice.

“Hestia!” Oasis said jumping into her sisters arms.

“Hay, short shit what’s up?”

“Not much.”

“Cool, Chiron hurt her and get burnt.” Hestia said glaring brimstone at Chiron.

“Oh, leave the man alone hot head.”

“Athena, hay!”

“Hay, brat, watch yourself with her Chiron.” Athena said menacingly.

“Your hair is terrible looking Athens.”

“Apherditty leave her be.” Said Oasis.

“Fine, Chiron, you’re lucky as hell to have her treat her good or else.”

“Or else what big sister?”

“She’ll sick me on him.”

“Alright Hephaestus.” Oasis said chuckling.

“Well, sounds like fun. Chiron, I’m in the same boat as Dy.”

“Hay, Arti.”

“Ya, Artiii.”

“Shut up Apllo. Oh, and Chiron says that the sun is only the second most beautiful view he’s ever seen.”

“Well, what’s the first horse breath?” Apollo asked.

“Oasis, of course.” Chiron said in a duh tone. Causing Oasis to blush crimson.

“Well, keep it that way or I’ll help Artemis with whatever she has planned.”

“Oh, time to eat!” Oasis said excitedly jumping up and down on her toes.

Later after the party and diner in Camp Half-Blood walking on the beach.

“So.” Oasis said her hold on Chiron’s hand tightening.

“What’s wrong?” Chiron asked soft and worriedly.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.” She hurried to assure him.

“Then why are you holding onto my hand like I’ll disappear if you let go?”

“Well, after everything with my family you could disappear.”

“But, I won’t.”

“You won’t?”

“No, I won’t.”

Letting out a long relieved sigh she said, “Okay good.” And hugged him tight laughing almost hysterically with relief.


End file.
